


Zanpakûto et trahison

by Voracity666



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils nous ont trahis. Soit. Trois divisions se retrouvent sans capitaine. Bien. Alors quoi de plus normal de proposer à ces êtres venus de nulle part de se rappeler leurs places ? "-Parce que je m'en tape ? -Suffit ! Vous n'avez pas de voix au chapitre !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour !
> 
> Ceci est une sorte de prologue de la fic que vous allez lire.
> 
> Disclaimer : l'univers et ses personnages sont en la possessions de Tite Kubo, en dehors de la personne qui vous est encore inconnue.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MillieLitre

-Aizen. Tousen. Ichimaru. Trois traîtres. Trois capitaines de trois divisions.

La grande salle de réunion était vide, en dehors du vieillard qui y siégeait. Il ruminait tout seul.

-Hinamori. Hisagi. Kira. Trois vice-capitaines propulsés à la tête de leur division. Pauvres enfants.

Il soupira à nouveau. Il allait devoir nommer de nouveaux capitaines. Mais qui ? Peu de shinigamis étaient parvenus jusqu'au bankaï. Il y avait bien Abaraï, mais il n'était pas assez mature pour ça.

-Vous m'avez mandé soutaïcho ?

Que cette voix était agaçante ! Elle grinçait, tel du sable frotté contre une assiette. Le vieux retint un frisson.

-Oui. J'ai un besoin urgentissime de nouveaux capitaines.

Il marqua une pause.

-Nous avons trois postes libres, reprit-il. Votre préférence se porte-t-elle sur l'un ou l'autre ?

-Aucun. La 3°, c'est les archives. La vice-capitaine de la 5° est folle. La 9° est trop... futile...

-Comme vos arguments, grogna-t-il.

-Je suis déjà satisfaite de ma propre division.

-Vous parlez de la 14° ? Ce n'est même pas une division reconnue !

-Mais elle vous est bien utile, cingla-t-elle.

-Mais je vous propose d'être reconnue comme capitaine, justement ! Je vous offre une vraie place ! Rugit-il.

Son reiatsu claquait autour de lui, corrosif et brûlant. Mais il n'égalait pas celui tranchant de son interlocutrice.

-Je serais plus à mon aise à la tête de la 2° ou la 12° division. Pas plus. Sur ce...

Elle allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'une barrière de flamme l'en empêcha.

-Vous ne m'avez pas écouté. C'est un ordre de votre sôtaicho. Durant trois semaines, vous allez gérer ces trois divisions. Une par semaine. Et vous devrez arrêter votre choix sur l'une d'entre elle. Ou plus si tel est votre souhait.

Ses poings se serrèrent et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui voler dans les plumes.

-À vos ordres sôtaicho.

Les flammes moururent et la capitaine disparut.

-Elle n'en a peut-être pas conscience, mais sa décision sera une arme de choix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MillieLitre

Réunion extraordinaire. Capitaines et vice-capitaines patientaient tranquillement. Le sôtaicho avait lourdement insisté pour la venue de chacun d'entre eux. C'était ridicule.

La raison de leur présence leur était tout à fait inconnue. Peut-être allait-on leur annoncer un plan de bataille, ou une décision importante pour contrecarrer les plans du traître à la mèche ?

-Hors de mon chemin tas de larbins ! Ordonna une voix puissante.

Le reiatsu qui l'accompagnait était suffocant de bestialité. Cela sembla tout de suite plaire à Kenpachi qui esquissa un sourire malsain, faisant frissonner ses collègues qui évitèrent alors son regard.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas. On pouvait sentir la colère de cette personne, rien qu'avec son reiatsu.

-Il est là le vieux, j'espère ? Grogna l'intruse.

N'attendant pas de réponse -et de toutes façons, elle était juste en face dudit "vieux"- elle s'avança entre les capitaines alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle en douceur.

Étrange. Ça, la plupart des personnes présentes étaient d'accord là-dessus. De taille moyenne, ses membres semblaient lourds et elle éprouvait de la difficulté à se mouvoir. Ses yeux étaient jaunes comme ceux des rapaces, ne les rendant que plus cruels. Et la pire des bizarreries ne se trouvait-elle pas sur sa tête ? En effet, ses cheveux n'étaient pas comme les vôtres ou les miens. C'était un assemblage de petites plumes brunes et blanches qui allaient jusqu'aux épaules. Une bien étrange femme, en vérité.

Elle se planta devant le soutaïcho, les bras croisés, un air de défi dans ses petits yeux perçants.

-Tu me voulais ? Me voilà.

-Tu n'as pas pris ton haori ? S'étonna le plus gradé.

-Va te faire voir.

Certains portèrent leur main à la poignée de leur zanpakûto à cette réponse, prêts à sauter à la gorge de cette impudente.

-Ta vice-capitaine n'est pas venue ? Poursuivit le soutaïcho comme si de rien n'était.

-Elle a des interrogatoires pour toute la journée. J'étais supposée y participer, mais tu me prive de ce plaisir. Ça t'amuse, avoue.

Cet échange interloqua nombre de personnes qui le montrèrent plus ou moins.

-Bref.

S'adressant aux gradés présents, Yamamoto présenta la jeune femme.

-Voici Keiko Asa. Elle prendra tour à tour la gérance de nos trois divisions durant une semaine, avant de fixer son choix et d'en gérer une.

Un grincement se fit entendre de la part de la présentée. De profil, elle était encore plus effrayante, son nez semblable à un bec, et ses doigts en forme de serres n'étaient pas pour les rassurer. Komamura claqua des mâchoires et Kurotsuki sourit un peu plus. Peut-être arriverait-il à prodiguer quelques expériences sur cet hybride oiseau ? Peut-être...

-Croyez-moi bien, je ne suis _pas du tout_ enchantée de vous rencontrer.

-Asa ! Siffla le vieil homme.

-La ferme vieux fou ! Cria-t-elle. J'étais très bien dans ma capitainerie !

-Vous appelez capitainerie cette cabane au fond du Rukongaï ?! S'exclama ledit fou.

-Oui ! Et je l'affirme ! Mes subordonnés sont très contents d'y travailler ! Ils peuvent habiter juste à côté pour pas cher, et on a tout plein d'autres commodités dans le genre !

-C'est ridicule ! Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de ce genre de préoccupations ! Ce sont à vos seuls subordonnés de s'en inquiéter !

-Une division qui marche, ça veut dire des hommes prêts à tout et un capitaine attentif à leurs besoins !

Certains capitaines hochaient la tête, montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient d'accord avec leur étrange collègue, alors que d'autres lui portaient un regard méprisant face à de telles stupidités.

Mais elle n'en avait cure pour le moment. Un nouveau reiatsu se faisait sentir et elle semblait le connaître.

-Aïe. Je suis mal, là... Papi-Yama ? Tenta-t-elle piteusement.

-Débrouille-toi, grogna-t-il en réponse.

Elle disparut alors derrière le siège du vénérable shinigami alors que les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau.

-Kei-chan ?

Semblant se désintéresser des vingt-cinq personnes présentes, elle alla se poster derrière le seul fauteuil de cette pièce sans meuble.

-Kei-chan ! Tu te lèves tout de suite, sale serpillière !

-Mais Kyoko, tenta ladite serpillière. Que fais-tu là ? Tu devais aller mater le récalcitrant !

-Tu t'es barrée sans un mot, me laissant ce bâtard digne de la 11° ! rugit la dernière venue.

-Je t'avais prévenue...

-Un mot minuscule caché sous la paperasse !

Elle fulminait alors que sa capitaine cherchait à se carapater discrètement, mais ça n'empêchait pas les hommes présents d'admirer sa beauté à la fois noble et vulgaire. Sa peau pâle rappelait la porcelaine et ses yeux de biche étaient aussi noirs que l'encre. Elle avait un cou fin lui offrant un air de poupée fragile, ajouté à ses membres fins. Elle était gracieuse malgré ses mouvements brusques.

La colère -ou la fureur- n'entachait point son teint d'aristocrate. Ses cheveux bruns étaient arrangés en une coiffure bizarre. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme noir, mais un kimono bleu pâle à pois mauve cachant mal sa poitrine généreuse, et un obi bleu marine, rappelant le bord interne. Ses manches évasées cachaient ses mains. Nulle trace de zanpakûto, et pourtant elle respirait la puissance. Ne venait-elle pas de sous-entendre qu'elle était la vice-capitaine de Asa-taïcho ? Mais elle ne portait pas le signe distinctif d'une quelconque division, tout comme sa supérieure.

Le vieillard toussota, faisant se figer les deux femmes avant de se relever en une stature militaire.

-Asa-taïcho, Asakura-fukutaïcho. De la rigueur, je vous pris ! Vous n'avez plus soixante-dix ans !

-Vieux croûton, marmonna la brunette.

Elle reçut un coup de bâton sur la tête en réponse. Asa pouffa, une main sur la bouche, avant de se faire fusiller du regard. Elle se tût immédiatement.

L'on ne savait plus quoi penser du duo. La plus gradée des deux ne semblait plus aussi menaçante, juste un peu désagréable, et encore.

-Vous vous débrouillez entre vous pour gérer à la fois votre division et celles abandonnées. Je ne veux pas le moindre retard pour vos rapports.

-Faudrait d'abord qu'on vous les rende, grogna l'hybride.

-C'est vrai que de ce côté-là... pouffa sa subordonnée.

La réunion, organisée à l'occasion de cette intronisation peu ordinaire, se termina rapidement, pour le plus grand bonheur des autres capitaines. Ce fut une sorte de soulagement quand ils purent enfin prendre congé.

-Asa.

-Quoi encore ? Grinça l'interpellée.

-Fais de ton mieux.

Le ton soucieux figea la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne lui sourie. Ce sourire sembla la métamorphoser un peu, la rendant plus femme qu'oiseau.

-Alors Kei-chan ? Sur quoi va se porter ton choix ?

-L'avenir seul nous le dira, répondit-elle évasivement.

Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna de la première division, sa vice-capitaine lui emboîtant le pas. Des capitaines les attendaient, affichant des sourires plus ou moins rassurants (Non, Kenpachi et Kurotsuki n'ont pas de sourire rassurant) pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Kyoraku voulait faire la fête, appuyé de Matsumoto et d'Abaraï ; Ukitake, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, souhaitaient reprendre leur travail, ou juste retrouver ce silence si rare et absent de leurs bureaux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop !
> 
> On va en apprendre un peu plus sur nos demoiselles :)
> 
> Alors, je vous préviens, il y a une scène de yuri (en fin de chapitre), mais ça reste assez soft ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MillieLitre

-Oh ! Ma Kyoko ! Que la non-vie est cruelle ! Se plaignait depuis un quart d'heure Keiko.

-Signe, grogna-t-elle.

L'imminence du départ de sa capitaine ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que ça, si ce n'est qu'elle l'obligeait -et cela depuis leur retour dans leur division- à achever toute la paperasse accumulée depuis leur mise en place.

-Non, mais sérieusement, soupira-t-elle tout en emplissant le formulaire. Comment vais-je faire ? Trois divisions, au Seireitei, en plus ! Papi Yama exagère, tout de même.

-Signe, insista imperturbablement son amie.

-Kyoko, soupira-t-elle. J'ai pas besoin d'un perroquet, merci.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Cela va au moins me donner une chance d'être à la tête de cette division.

Un grommellement s'ensuivit, où l'on pouvait percevoir un « saleté d'ambitieux égocentrique et sans-cœur » ce qui fit sourire son amie.

-Aide-moi, au moins ! Surtout que ces papelards-là, ils te concernent plus que moi ! S'exclama Keiko en désignant de sa main libre une pile branlante de formulaires brique.

°XxX°

-Je déteste la paperasse, gémirent faiblement les deux femmes, le poignet douloureux, la tête sur le bureau.

Une tasse de thé brûlant fut déposée auprès d'elles, les faisant se redresser pour fixer les deux adolescents qui leur sourirent timidement.

-Merci les jumeaux, firent-elles d'une même voix après un temps de flottement.

-Vous avez beaucoup travaillé, on dirait, se risqua le plus courageux des deux en regardant les piles instables.

-Tu t'trompes de côté, grogna Keiko.

Leurs piles étaient bien moins conséquentes, mais tout de même suffisantes... si on acceptait le fait que c'étaient des affaires qu'elles ne touchaient que du bout des doigts, tous les 36 du mois.

-Comment ça se passe, en bas ? Voulut savoir Kyoko, soufflant sur sa tasse. Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes avec lui ?

-Ça s'est finalement très bien passé, gloussa Yuki en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Sous ses airs de gros durs, c'est une vraie fillette ! Il a suffit que Kyôga déballe les plus bénins de ses instruments en faisant son habituel monologue sur la torture à travers les âges et le monde pour qu'il éclate en sanglots et nous livre sa vie dans les moindres détails !

-C'est le discours ou les instruments à ton avis ? Ricana leur capitaine.

-Aucune idée, sourit Mikoto qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là. Mais le spectacle était marrant, même si peu distrayant... Vous n'avez rien raté de très spectaculaire.

-C'est dommage, soupira la plus gradée. Kyôga m'avait parlé de sa dernière acquisition. Lui comme moi, nous étions impatients de la voir en œuvre...

-Bah ! Au moins tu pourras toujours le voir faire !

Elles se levèrent pour rejoindre les deux jeunes garçons, les invitant à les suivre.

-Bon, vu l'heure, on va sonner la cloche, sinon va encore y avoir des heures supplémentaires non rémunérées et donc plus de papiers !

-Ces formulaires-là, c'est à nous de nous en occuper ? S'inquiéta la vice-capitaine.

-Voui. Ou du moins leur gestion. Pour le fric, c'est à Papi Yama d'ouvrir les caisses !

-Vu comment ça pue la guerre, c'est pas pour tout de suite, soupira-t-elle.

Sa supérieure ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête.

Autour de la cloche, des enfants s'étaient regroupés et semblaient se disputer.

-Raison du différent ? Grinça la femme-oiseau en les toisant de son œil jaune.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux belligérants pour stopper leurs coups et s'éloigner sans un mot.

-Qui veut secouer la cloche ? Demanda la voix gaie de Kyoko.

Les enfants s'amassèrent autour d'elle, l'interpellant de mille manières, ce qui la fit pouffer joyeusement.

Keiko la regarda, souriant péniblement devant ce tableau qui lui était pourtant quotidien ! Il se passait la même chose tous les soirs, et parfois aux heures de midi, mais c'était plus rare.

Le carillonnement joyeux de l'instrument emplit la cour, et des plus ou moins jeunes adultes coulèrent hors du bâtiment, en un flot continu et bruyant.

Les traits étaient tirés, mais des sourires étaient visibles, çà et là. Des enfants coururent rejoindre leurs familles qui les accueillirent les bras ouverts.

-Ils ont raison, tu sais, reprit la voix claire et aquatique de Kyoko.

-Comment cela ?

Elles saluèrent les jumeaux qui allèrent rejoindre leur vieille mère. Certains de leurs subordonnés les invitèrent à boire un verre avec eux, ou de manger mais elles ne purent accepter les invitations, les remettant à une prochaine fois.

-Qui a raison sur quoi ? Reprit Keiko en faisant jouer les clés dans la serrure.

Si le hall du bâtiment était continuellement ouvert, tout autre accès était fermé. Keiko et Kyoko faisaient ensemble un tour pour s'assurer que les locaux étaient déserts avant de les fermer.

-Le vieux fou, sur le fait que ce ne soit pas une capitainerie comme les autres.

Keiko sourit en réponse. Il était bien vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas ordinaire... Ne serait-ce que par leur lieu de fonction.

-Nous ne sommes pas une division, il n'y a pas d'armée. C'est une famille, ici. Il y a des parents, il y a des enfants, des frères, des sœurs, des couples.

S'accotant à une fenêtre, la brune regardait le village où ils vivaient.

-C'est l'heure des jeunots, dirait-on, soupira-t-elle.

De son pas silencieux, la capitaine s'approcha d'elle et fit glisser ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Veux-tu rester là ?

Elle pressa ses lèvres dans son cou. Sourire mi-rêveur, mi-tendre alors que ses yeux pensaient.

-Non, remontons. Le paysage ne disparaîtra ce soir.

-Demain, alors ?

-Oui, demain.

Depuis qu'elles habitaient ici, cette scène se déroulaient quasi tous les soirs : c'était là qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois. C'était là qu'elles s'étaient plues.

Montant aux appartements du capitaine, elles ne prononcèrent un mot, se tenant simplement la main.

-Tu as faim ? Lui demanda sa supérieure en glissant la clé dans la serrure.

-Mmh ? Oui... de toi.

Elle se colla à son dos en ronronnant.

-Doucement mon petit chat, si tu veux que je te caresse, il va falloir que tu sois sage...

Et cette clé qui ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte !

-Miaou, miaula avec amusement Kyoko en entrant dans le jeu.

Elle se frottait à elle, maintenant, enfouissant son nez dans le cou dégagé et léchant la peau.

-Mon chaton n'est pas sage, lâcha avec peine Keiko.

Elles allaient coucher sur le palier ou cette porte allait se décider ?

Le cliquetis caractéristique d'un verrou qui cède retentit comme une promesse à ses oreilles et elle y entraîna sa compagne avec elle, refermant l'entrée sans la regarder, son attention tout tournée vers celle qui ondulait contre son corps.

-Kyoko, gronda la jeune femme.

-Tut tut tut, la coupa-t-elle. Laisse-moi, tu veux ?

Elle ne dit mot, passant sa main dans les mèches brunes, défaisant la coiffure complexe sans remord, et embrassant délicatement les lèvres offertes de sa partenaire.

Cette dernière se laissait faire, bien que ses doigts agiles fussent en train de dénouer la ceinture, pour ainsi faire glisser la veste le long des bras de sa capitaine. Se séparant des lèvres de cette dernière, elle parsema son cou de mille attentions, savourant cette peau dorée qu'elle savait seule posséder.

-On tente d'arriver jusqu'au lit ? Proposa sa supérieure.

Sa voix était douce, elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle que ses subordonnées ou que ceux de Seireitei pouvaient entendre. Tout comme ses yeux qui, de ce jaune cruel, étaient devenus ocres et tendres. Pour les cheveux, rien à faire, mais elle n'avait plus autant de mal à mouvoir ses bras ou ses jambes.

Et ça, seule Kyoko Asakura en était le témoin quotidien.

-Tu flageoles déjà ? Se moqua la brune avec un sourire espiègle.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis vieille, ronchonna son aînée.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau et leurs pas les menèrent tout naturellement vers le lit européen où elles savaient que leur bonheur exploserait.

-Écarte un peu les cuisses... haleta la brune.

Affalée contre le mur, à genoux, les joues rouges et le souffle haletant, elle obtempéra, gémissant faiblement lorsque la langue un peu râpeuse de son amante glissa entre ses cuisses. Sa tête partit en arrière, stoppée par la mur derrière elle.

Ses lèvres entrouvertes faisaient entendre son plaisir, n'excitant que plus celle à sa source. Cette dernière griffa l'intérieur des cuisses tendres avant de se redresser, frustrant sa compagne. Tendant ses lèvres vers son visage à la recherche d'un baiser qui lui fut donné, elle remonta ses mains par à coups pour ainsi entourer avec douceur la poitrine menue au toucher doux. Elle frotta sa paume contre le téton qui pointait, provoquant des râles de la propriétaire, refermant ses ongles dessus, tirant gentiment. Contre elle, la poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement. Son visage était balayé par la respiration erratique alors que leurs fronts étaient accolés, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre. Et c'est sans briser leur échange oculaire que Kyoko fit glisser sa langue sur la rondeur excitée. En même temps, les longs doigts agiles disparaissaient entre les cuisses.

-Kyo... lâcha-t-elle dans un sursaut surpris.

Sa tête repartit en arrière et ses paupières se baissèrent alors que se bousculaient gémissements et autres réactions vocales dans la bouche largement entrouverte.

-Je t'aime Kyo', haleta-t-elle.

-Moi aussi ma Ko...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez ! Voici le début des (més)aventures de Keiko !
> 
> Rappel : Keiko est la capitaine, Kyoko la vice-capitaine (j'ai moi aussi tendance à me tromper)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MillieLitre

Keiko se leva, s'étira, et enfila la veste de son uniforme qui traînait là. Avisant la forme emmitouflée de sa compagne, elle sourit et lui baisa le front avant de sortir de la chambre, au profit de la cuisine où elle s'affaira à la préparation d'un petit-déjeuner consistant. La chose faite, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'apprêter convenablement.

Kyoko avait tendance à dormir tard ce qui permettait à Keiko d'avoir une matinée suffisante pour émerger. En échange, la brune pouvait veiller tard sans que ça ne pose le moindre souci. Et au réveil, elle était toujours aussi énergique.

-Ko... gémit celle-ci en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Tu m'as abandonnée ! J'étais toute seule dans ce grand lit. C'était très triste !

Souriant tendrement, l'hybride berça son aimée comme elle put, celle-ci se trouvant dans son dos.

°XxX°

-Bien le bonjour ! Sourit stupidement Kyoko en entrant dans le bureau.

-Bonjour... Asakura-fukutaïcho, hésita Kira.

-C'est bien ça ! Vous avez une bonne mémoire ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Kyoko, arrête de draguer, grinça sa supérieure en entrant à sa suite.

Celle-ci soupira alors que le blond piqua un fard. Il n'en restait pas moins homme dans le fond, et les courbes de la vice-capitaine restaient appétissantes.

-Tu as oublié ton haori, capitaine ? Se moqua-t-elle.

-Va manger des glaçons à la 6e, tu veux ?

-Je vais vous laisser, siffla-t-elle.

-Vous êtes Kira Izuru, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Asa-taïcho.

-Suite à la décision du sôtaicho, je me retrouve à la tête de cette capitainerie pendant une semaine, poursuivit-elle. Nous allons donc nous côtoyer durant ce temps. À la différence que je vis toujours dans mes appartements, je n'occuperai pas ceux de la 3e. Ni ceux de la 5e ou de la 9e. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi et que je suis absente, le mieux est d'envoyer un papillon des enfers. Venir me voir à la 14e vous mettrait en danger, rien de plus. Surtout que vous n'en connaissez guère la position. Je me trompe ?

-Je n'en connaissais même pas l'existence, avoua poliment le vice-capitaine.

-C'est normal.

Elle lui adressa un sourire aimable qui sembla la métamorphoser.

-C'est une division particulière, commença-t-elle. Ce ne sont pas des shinigamis qui y sont enrôlés. Je dois être la seule à en avoir le diplôme.

-Même pas votre vice-capitaine ?

-Elle a échoué à l'épreuve des zanpakûtos.

-Mais...

-C'est moi qui l'ai élevé à ce niveau. Je l'ai choisie.

°XxX°

-Papiers, papiers, papiers...

-Hey, Kira ! Tu nous accompagnes ?

-Papiers, papiers, papiers...

Le blond leur offrit son plus beau regard effrayé alors qu'un bloc mouvant de paperasses... parlait. À la porte, Renji, reconnaissable à sa flamboyante chevelure. Derrière lui, la silhouette frêle de Hinamori et celle silencieuse de Hisagi.

-Matsumoto nous rejoint au bar, le renseigna-t-il.

Soudainement, la masse de formulaires s'écrasa au sol, découvrant le profil d'oiseau de la capitaine.

-Oh non, gémit-elle en se prenant la tête dans la main.

Elle remarqua alors les silhouettes tétanisées des vices-capitaines, ainsi que Kira ramassant l'étalage.

-Laissez, Kira. Laissez. Rejoignez plutôt vos amis. Ils semblent impatients de goûter à votre compagnie.

-Vous êtes sûre de vous, capitaine ?

-Keiko ! Fit une voix de clochette.

-Je suis là ! Lui répondit-elle.

La jeune femme passa devant l'attroupement et aida au ramassage de formulaires.

-Allez-y, je vous dis, répéta Keiko. Je fermerai, rassurez-vous.

Vaincu, le blond obtempéra et alla rejoindre ses amis qui saluèrent les deux femmes. Jetant un regard en leur direction, il intercepta leur baiser. Il piqua un fard mais se promit de ne rien dire. Il s'éloigna en souriant gentiment.

°XxX°

-Les relations capitaine/vice-capitaine ne sont pas autorisées au Goteï.

-Ça tombe bien, nous ne faisions pas officiellement partie du Goteï _13_.

-Asa-taïcho ! S'offusqua Kira.

-Eh bien quoi, mon petit Kira ? Ricana-t-elle. Ose me dire que j'ai faux !

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de la femme-oiseau. Le blond de la 3° avait fini par s'habituer au fait qu'elle réutilisait l'affectueuse expression de son ancien capitaine, Gin Ichimaru, « mon petit Izuru ».

-Le sôtaicho vous a demandé votre aide.

-Il ne reconnaît pas pour autant mon existence.

Elle se leva pour s'entretenir avec les 3° et 4° sièges, dans leur bureau. En revenant dans la pièce, elle portait un plateau à thé.

-Asa-taïcho !

-Kira, grogna-t-elle. Je peux bien t'offrir un thé sans me brûler, tu sais.

Elle déposa en plus une coupelle à gâteau.

-Je n'existe pas. Officiellement, je ne suis présente sur aucun papier.

-Vous êtes diplômée, pourtant ? S'étonna Kira.

Elle lui offrit un sourire doux teinté de tristesse.

-Je n'étais pas dans la classe élite. J'étais dans les moyennes à tendance mauvais résultats.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez été créer votre division ?

-D'une certaine manière. Je suis issue du Rukongaï. Je ne l'ai pas oublié, contrairement à tant d'autres. J'ai offert un emploi à des gens dans le besoin. Une famille aux orphelins. De l'ordre dans le chaos. Un sourire aux déshérités. Et ça permet aussi de repérer ceux qui contiennent un peu de reiatsu. Je ne les envoie pas à l'Académie. Je les éduque. À eux de choisir leur futur. Pas à moi.

Son subordonné la regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Vous... vous êtes...

-Stupide ? Je sais. Ridicule ? Et alors !

-Non, c'est super ce que vous faîtes ! Je me demande pourquoi personne n'y a pensé avant vous...

Ils le savaient très bien tous les deux. Une fois au Seireitei, le Rukongaï était oublié. Les shinigamis se présentaient comme les défenseurs du Rukongaï. Mais ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à leur propre sécurité. Et rien qu'à ça.

-Est-ce que vous allez reprendre notre division, capitaine ? Se risqua-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Eh bien...

Il tripatouilla son pinceau d'écriture, les pommettes roses.

-Tu vas mettre de l'encre partout, grogna-t-elle.

Elle ajouta un étage à une pile de formulaires.

-Vous nous faîtes assez penser au capitaine Ichimaru, marmonna-t-il, plus rouge que jamais.

-Il faut vraiment être fou ou stupide pour comparer un oiseau à un renard, ricana Keiko. Mais n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. Vous me faîtes un peu penser à ces orphelins dont les parents ont disparu d'un coup et dont l'aîné a pris la relève.

Un sourire doux se grimaça. C'en était presque dérangeant, sur un tel visage. Mais Izuru ne le remarqua pas. Il avait fermé les yeux et il serrait les dents. La situation de sa division était la pire des trois. Car le capitaine Ichimaru n'avait pas cherché à se faire aimer, au contraire de Aizen. Aucun respect ne lui avait été témoigné, il n'était pas Tousen. Aux yeux des autres, il était le traître par excellence. Mais à force de travailler à ses côtés, Izuru savait ce qu'il s'en retournait. Et il avait beau tenter de hurler la vérité, les shinigamis extérieurs à la 3° division semblaient tous sourds.

Il entendit un grincement puis un flottement. Il n'en tint pas compte. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son visage entre en collision avec un tissu doux et qu'une odeur de fleur emplisse son nez.

-Je ne cherchais pas à te faire pleurer, regretta Keiko en lui caressant les cheveux. J'aimais bien Gin. Il m'a oubliée. Mais je l'aimais bien. Il m'offrait des kakis séchés.

À ce souvenir, le vice-capitaine sourit faiblement. Il détestait ce met dont son ancien capitaine se goinfrait. Et ces arbres dans la cour...

-Mais j'ai jamais aimé ces trucs, marmonna-t-elle.

Le rire du blond fut plus clair et plus haut. Il risqua un œil sur la jeune femme qui le tenait encore. Elle paraissait plus... humaine. Plus gentille.

-Prends ton après-midi, Kira. Tes nerfs sont à vifs, les cernes te gonflent les yeux.

-Mais, mais la capitainerie... se défendit-il mollement.

-Je hais la paperasse. C'est un fait. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je sais faire passer le bien-être de mes subordonnés en premier lorsque ceux-ci sont à deux doigts de la dépression nerveuse !

Elle le mit dehors en lui extorquant les clés, et en lui hurlant de filer prendre du repos.

Un peu dépassé et mis à la porte de son propre bureau, Izuru sourit avant de se diriger vers ses appartements de fonction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop !
> 
> Voici donc comment ça se passe avec les autres capitaineries !
> 
> Alors, j'aime bien Kira et Hisagi, Hinamori m'insupporte ^^ (Et j'aime bien aussi Renji, vous inquiétez pas)
> 
> Rappel : Keiko est la capitaine, Kyoko la vice-capitaine.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MillieLitre

-Oh ma Keiko ! Je suis si fière de toi ! Sanglotait Kyoko.

-Ma petite guêpe, je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu m'étouffes, là !

Sur le toit de leur division personnelle, les deux amantes se câlinaient avec tendresse. Elles avaient été séparées tout le long de la semaine, ne se retrouvant que la nuit. Mais aucune des deux divisions n'eut à en pâtir. La 3° avait évacué de la paperasse et Kira avait repris des forces. La 14° avait donné un coup de main à leur vice-capitaine pour se mettre à jour administrativement parlant.

-Tu en penses quoi ? Murmura pensivement Kyoko.

Elle s'était installée confortablement contre la poitrine de son aimée et jouait avec la médaille qui entourait son poignet.

-De quoi donc ?

-De la guerre, bien sûr...

-Parce que tu penses que nous sommes concernés ? À d'autres, oui ! Si jamais un affrontement arrive ici, il va sans dire qu'aucun des deux camps ne prendra de gants avec la population hors-Seireitei.

Les mots étaient durs. Les accents grinçants. Les sons rauques. Une colère animale retenue par une raison humaine.

-Donc oui, nous serons concernés, gloussa Kyoko.

-Parlons d'autre chose...

-Sommes nous forcées de parler ?

-Parlons sans le son, alors... roucoula la jeune femme.

Elle l'embrassa délicatement, passant ses mains dans les longs cheveux bruns qui étaient toujours aussi doux.

-Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Ses lèvres furent happées rapidement. N'avait-on pas dit « sans le son » ?

Elle s'abandonna aux attentions de son amante.

°XxX°

-Je ne veux pas y aller, sanglota Keiko.

-Sèche-moi ces larmes de crocodile, tu veux ? Tu as pris un engagement, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi !

-Mais ma Kyo !

-Non !

-Je te hais, grogna-t-elle finalement, vaincue.

-Mais oui, mais oui ! Sourit Kyoko gentiment.

Elle lui tapota dans le dos avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en un shunpo maladroit.

-Et je souhaite bonne chance à la vice-capitaine de la 5° ! ricana Kyoko.

Elle alla ouvrir la division, saluant les premiers arrivés. Ça allait encore être une journée tranquille.

-Bonjour les jumeaux ! Sourit-elle.

-Bonjour Kyoko-san, sourit Yuki. Keiko-taïcho n'est pas là, aujourd'hui ?

-Non, elle est déjà partie.

-Quelle division, cette semaine ?

-La 5° division.

-Vous souhaitez un thé ? Proposa Mikoto en tendant une tasse.

-Je veux bien, merci.

C'était une journée habituelle, donc.

°XxX°

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes Asa-taïcho ?

-Et vous, Hinamori-fukutaicho.

-C'est bien ça !

Son grand sourire ne venait pas jusqu'à ses yeux cernés. Elle dispensait trop d'énergie. Pas étonnant qu'elle ressemble autant à un zombi pas frais !

La plus gradée fit instinctivement un pas en arrière. Un réflexe de survie ?

-J'espère que cette semaine se passera au mieux !

-... M... Moi de même, Hinamori-fukutaicho, assura maladroitement l'hybride.

Se mettant au travail sans piper mot, Keiko se plongea dans les formulaires administratifs, un œil sur la plus jeune, et un frisson lui secouant le dos. Cette jeune âme était terrifiante. Simplement.

C'est dans ces moments-là que la terrifiante capitaine de la 14° regrettait qu'avec l'approche de la guerre les zanpakûtos soient de mise. Parce qu'elle, son zanpakûto, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment à portée de main, si on pouvait dire. Enfin, il fallait savoir pour comprendre. Elle devait s'entraîner, d'ailleurs, elle avait sûrement rouillé.

Au secours, cette femme est une psychopathe. Faudrait l'interner. Même si il y avait plus de risques que ce soit elle qui finisse derrière les barreaux.

°XxX°

-Elle est terrifiante, je te jure !

-Tu as peur d'une _gamine_ qui pourrait être ta fille ?

Et en plus on se moquait d'elle. Mais c'était une mutinerie !

-T'as aussi l'âge d'être ma fille, et il t'arrive _aussi_ de me faire peur, je te ferais remarquer.

-Oh...

Elle la prit dans ses bras avec douceur, collant leurs fronts.

-Alors, comme ça, je te fais peur ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux.

-Oui ma guêpe chérie. Là aussi.

-Oh... Vraiment ?

Un fin sourire ourla ses lèvres. Pas très expressive, il avait fallu à Kyoko la travailler au corps pour qu'un timide « je t'aime » murmuré à la va-vite alors qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir, lui soit adressé par la femme de sa vie.

Il y avait de l'évolution, dis donc...

Se glissant dans ses bras, elle lui bisa la gorge avant de lui murmurer son amour, ce qui fit rougir de gêne sa compagne.

°XxX°

-Oye, Kira !

-A... Abaraï. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je venais aux nouvelles, tu sembles préoccupé, ces derniers temps, et on s'inquiète pour toi...

À ces paroles, le blond haussa discrètement un sourcil. C'est maintenant que ses amis s'intéressaient à lui ? Alors qu'il avait rattrapé un peu de sommeil, que l'administration ne stagnait plus et que sa division s'organisait toute seule ?

-Comme tu ne traînes plus avec nous, on aimerait savoir ce qui se passe. On a dit quelque chose de mal ?

Oh... Juste ça ?

Peiné, Izuru ferma brièvement les yeux et ferma son dossier.

-Je dois gérer une division, Abaraï. J'ai d'autres préoccupations.

-Hinamori et Hisagi aussi, et ils nous suivent aussi !

-Abaraï-fukutaïcho. Si mes raisons ne vous suffisent pas, je vous serai gré de quitter mon bureau. J'ai d'importants dossiers à constituer.

Tout d'abord surpris par le ton froid de son ami, Renji se vexa et déguerpit en faisant claquer les shoji derrière lui.

Kira n'était pas fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ça l'attristait, mais il est vrai qu'il en avait marre. Il n'avait pas signé un contrat d'attachement avec ses amis, qu'il sache !

Ouvrant son dossier, il caressa distraitement son étiquette.

« Académie des shinigamis. »

Il allait la trouver. C'était sûr.

°XxX°

-Il te reste la... euh...

-Je sais plus laquelle, avoua Keiko.

-En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de te voir travailler, ricana sa compagnie.

-Oui, bon, ça va, tu devrais en profiter, non ?

Installée à son bureau, la capitaine traitait les différents formulaires comme elle en avait maintenant l'habitude depuis deux semaines.

-Il fait si beau dehors ! Gémit plaintivement Kyoko.

-Je ne t'accompagnerai pas, sache-le.

-Alors je n'ai plus qu'à dévergonder les jumeaux !

Aussitôt dit, elle jaillit hors du bureau, à la recherche des susnommés qu'elle comptait entraîner dans sa sortie.

-C'est beau d'être jeune, ricana Keiko.

-Vous êtes encore bien jeune pour pouvoir le dire.

-Oh ! Vieille Ti !

L'ancêtre avançait à petits pas, ridée comme une vieille pomme, ses cheveux neigeux tirés en chignon, ses doigts noueux serrés sur la poignée polie de sa canne.

-Vieille Ti, prenez donc place ! Proposa-t-elle en lui tirant le siège de sa subordonnée. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Elle s'affaira autour d'elle, lui versant un thé et lui servant des gâteaux.

La Vieille Ti était la plus âgée du village. Elle régnait dessus avec l'aura d'une matriarche et autant d'autorité. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que la division avait pu être installée. C'était elle qui avait approuvée l'idée, avait poussé la population à tenter l'expérience.

Elle était une shinigami. Indigne de confiance.

-On ne vous voit presque plus ces derniers temps, des problèmes ?

-Pas tant que ça. Quelques soucis, tout au plus. Le soutaïcho essaye de me ramener dans le Gotei 13.

-Il s'intéresse enfin à notre division ?

Elles échangèrent un large sourire. Elles étaient deux requins. Chacune dans son monde, dévorant les prédateurs et protégeant les proies.

-Et comment ça se passe, mon petit oiseau ?

-L'idée en elle-même, elle me gave. La pratique est un peu plus drôle. Ils sont tellement épuisés que je pourrais leur faire croire qu'ils sont des écureuils, et moi leur déesse.

Elle lâcha un ricanement avant de grignoter une sorte de sablé. Parler avec la Vieille Ti était toujours aussi divertissant.

-J'espère que vous en profitez pour les faire tourner en bourrique !

-Bien sûr, vous me connaissez !

°XxX°

-Il est mignon le vice-capitaine, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oh oui ! Et son tatouage ! Un vrai appel au viol !

-Et puis il a l'air super doux, romantique...

C'est un soupir énamouré qui traversa des lèvres pleines.

-Caltez volailles ! Rugit une voix féroce.

Les trois pintades s'enfuirent en caquetant... pardon, en _geignant_ , l'arrivée subite les ayant surprises.

-C'est la septième fois ce matin, grogna Keiko en claquant la fenêtre du bureau. C'était déjà comme ça, _avant_?

Hisagi ne répondit pas, séparant ses baguettes d'un geste trahissant l'habitude. En face de lui, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant.

-J'ai l'impression de cohabiter avec Yuki.

Elle reçut à peine un regard curieux.

-C'est une de mes subordonnées. Elle est hautaine et glaciale. Être dans la même pièce qu'elle signifie silence glacé. C'est lourd, pesant, et les crises de nerfs sont légions.

Elle n'eut pas plus de réaction.

-Enfin, je vois même pas pourquoi je m'entête à te faire la conversation. Le mur lui-même a plus de répondant !

Marmonnant tout bas, elle s'assit au bureau, ce qui occasionna une crispation du vice-capitaine. Keiko leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait eut droit à cette réaction depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Alors, certes, le dévouement sans borne du plus jeune était adorable, mais là, c'était à croire qu'elle piétinait la tombe fraîche d'un mort ! Et puis, était-ce de sa faute, aussi, si elle avait été proposé à ce poste ? Elle n'avait rien demandé ! Ah si, de nouveaux sièges de torture. Les précédents étaient noirs de sang séché, lacérés par les ongles et il y restait toujours des bouts de chairs. Une horreur à nettoyer !

En plus, ça faisait mauvaise impression, ça.

Elle mâchonna une bouchée de son bento, les yeux dans le vague. C'est fou à quel point son petit Kira lui manquait à cet instant. D'ailleurs, où allait-elle aller ? Devait-elle privilégier le contact humain ou son sens du devoir ? La 5° division était la plus touchée, mais sa vice-capitaine était des plus... terrifiantes. Sûrement instable, psychologiquement parlant.

Le juste milieu serait là, la 9°. Secouée mais gérée. Avec un vice-capitaine silencieux comme les geôles en printemps -on y enterre les cadavres de l'hiver car la terre est trop dure sinon.

Keiko arracha le morceau de poisson d'un coup de dent brusque.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, Keiko a fait son choix, les gens !
> 
> Espérons que ça ne lui apporte aucun ennui *sifflote innocement*
> 
> Rappel : Keiko est la capitaine, Kyoko la vice-capitaine.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

-Le délai s'est écoulé.

Droite comme un piquet, les poignets croisés et les doigts en serres, Keiko Asa défiait le vieux capitaine-commandant de toute sa personne. Capitaines et vice-capitaines étaient à nouveau réunis dans cette salle officielle. Qui allait devoir supporter à nouveau l'ombre suffocante de cet être étrange ?

Hisagi n'arborait aucune émotion, bien que ses mâchoires fussent serrées et ses yeux cernés. Hinamori était un peu moins pâlotte mais gardait un air halluciné. Kira regardait par terre, le dos courbé. Dans sa tête tournait une information. Celle qu'il avait finit par trouver.

« _Asa Keiko. Élève médiocre voire nulle. Insolente et paresseuse, conteste le moindre ordre avec le sourire. Pousse ses camarades à la rébellion. N'utilise son zanpakûto que lorsqu'elle est fortement obligée. A eut son diplôme de justesse. Shinigami sans valeur ni ambition. »_

Elle était devenue capitaine.

Mais c'était le passage sur le zanpakûto qui l'intriguait. Malgré l'état d'alerte, aucune lame ne semblait la défendre. Et tous les shinigamis aimaient parader avec leur compagnon d'âme.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

-As-tu fait ton choix ?

-J'suis vraiment obligée de bosser ? J'aime bien tirer au flanc dans ma capitainerie.

-Elle finira par être fermée !

-Tu m'sors ça chaque année, marmonna maussadement l'hybride. Et rien. J'espère qu'avec ta femme, tu ne souffres pas du même problème.

Quelques piaffements s'élevèrent parmi les rangs, vivement étouffés par le regard noir de leur supérieur.

-Ton choix.

Elle lui bâilla au nez.

-Tu m'ennuies. C'était même pas marrant, au début. Vous feriez mieux d'offrir des promotions de guerre. Il ne manque que le bankaï à ces trois-là. En plus, ce n'est pas en temps de paix qu'on l'obtient.

Elle s'amusa du regard furieux de son vis-à-vis. Elle pouvait presque sentir les flammes de reiatsu être invoquées.

-Alors, plutôt que me le demander à moi... Si vous le demandiez plutôt à ces jeunes shinigamis ? Ce sont eux qui savent ce qui est le mieux pour leur division, après tout !

Souriante -ce qui faisait plutôt grimace- elle se positionna entre Soi-Fon et le sôtaicho. Ça faisait moderne, mais c'est surtout qu'elle avait la flemme de faire un choix.

Quelques petits sourires fleurissaient çà et là, Soi-Fon semblait subir un toucher rectal.

C'est une Hinamori tremblante qui s'avança d'un pas, recevant l'attention de tout un chacun.

-Le capitaine Asa est quelqu'un de très gentil, mais...

Elle se racla la gorge, fixant obstinément le sol.

-Je ne pense pas que ma division soit compatible avec la... la personnalité de Asa-taïcho.

Elle leva rapidement la tête, croisant ainsi le regard de la jeune femme qui lui adressa un sourire calme.

-Bonne continuation, Hinamori-fukutaicho.

D'un rouge soutenu, elle reprit sa place entre Komamura et Kira, qui s'avança à son tour, prenant un air déterminé, confiant. Il esquissa un mouvement de la tête.

-Ce serait un honneur pour la troisième division que le capitaine Asa prenne le siège du capitaine Ichimaru.

Le sourire de Keiko s'agrandit. Qu'il était mignon ce petit blond ! Par contre, Hisagi qui demande la même chose, c'était déstabilisant. Vraiment. Alors, comme ça, il la pensait suffisamment capable pour mettre les mains dans les affaires de sa division. Trop mignon.

-Hinamori-fukutaicho, êtes-vous sûre de votre choix ?

Bien sûr. La tension dans leur bureau aurait tué n'importe quel passant. Mais Keiko avait su quoi faire.

-Nous accueillons donc un nouveau capitaine dans nos rangs. Asa Keiko dirigera les divisions trois et neuf.

-Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre accède au bankaï, marmonna l'intéressée.

Elle afficha un air innocent face au regard noir de son son supérieur.

L'intronisation fut rapide, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en fioritures.

°XxX°

-Ça alors, mon petit Kira ! Qui aurait cru que l'oiseau de mauvaise augure que je suis serait à la tête de ta division ?

Son interlocuteur rougit.

-C'est parce que vous avez fait bonne impression à la 36e, Asa-taïcho. On n'est pas vraiment bien vu par les autres shinigamis à cause de... Avec la personnalité du capitaine Ichimaru.

-Qu'il est mignon ! Roucoula la plus gradée.

Elle passa une main aux doigts repliés dans les mèches blondes.

Sous les yeux surpris de Kira, elle sembla se métamorphoser, plus humaine que animal. Il put ainsi capter son reiatsu, mais s'en abstint lorsqu'il percuta les bourrasques violentes qui le composaient.

-Par contre, ne crois pas que je t'enverrai dormir tous les jours ! Gronda-t-elle faussement.

-Capitaine !

Elle partit dans un rire aux éclats effrayants mais il n'apporta qu'un sourire chez le blond.

-Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, Kira, j'ai un humour plus que particulier !

Elle ouvrit la double porte menant à la cour. Sauf que ce qui s'y attendait la surpris. Il y avait là tous les shinigamis de la 3e. Du plus insignifiant au 3e siège.

-Euh... Je me suis trompée de porte. Pardon.

Elle la referma dans un état second, les pupilles grandes ouvertes et plus jaunes que jamais. Se tournant vers le vice-capitaine, elle battit des paupières avant de produire un son incompréhensible. Toujours souriant, Kira osa la prendre par le coude et ouvrit à nouveau les portes.

-Bienvenue à la troisième division, capitaine Asa.

°XxX°

-Je veux pas que tu partes, sanglota Kyoko.

-Mais lâche-moi, grogna Keiko.

Elle avança d'un pas, bandant tous ses muscles, alors que sa compagne s'accrochait désespérément à sa taille, traînant à moitié par terre.

Keiko réussit à ouvrir la porte et la passa à la vitesse d'un escargot. Enfin, tenta de la passer, car profitant de l'encadrement, Kyoko écarta les jambes, les bloquant toutes les deux.

-Kyo, tu vas me mettre en retard, siffla-t-il exaspérée.

-Mais je veux pas que tu partes, moi !

C'est donc cet étrange cortège qui traversa la 14e division, sous l'amusement ou l'exaspération des employés déjà arrivés.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Bonjour les jumeaux ! Vous pourriez m'aider, s'il-vous plaît ?

-Euh... à quoi ? Hésita Mikoto.

-C'est vrai, surenchérit Yuki, on aide qui ? La capitaine à partir ou Kyoko à rester ?

-Et si vous combiniez les deux ? Vous m'aider à mettre les voiles et vous obligez Kyoko à garder la boutique !

-Ah non ! Bouda la vice-capitaine.

Sans y prêter gare, elle lâcha sa compagne pour bien montrer qu'elle boudait.

-Bon, je rentrerai plus tôt ce soir. Bonne journée ! Les salua précipitamment la jeune femme.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle était déjà bien loin.

-Je croyais que la capitaine était une bille pour l'utilisation du shunpo, fit remarquer Yuki.

-Avec une bonne motivation, elle arrive à juguler son reiatsu. Enfin, plus que deux minutes. C'est toujours mieux que rien.

-Je vais faire du thé, prévint Yuki en sortant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ?
> 
> Je sais, ça fait presque deux ans depuis la dernière mise à jour. Cette fic n'est pas abandonnée pour autant. Comme aucune des autres !
> 
> Rappel : Keiko est la capitaine, Kyoko la vice-capitaine.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Oh ! Mon amie la paperasse ! Vous ne m'avez tellement pas manquée ! Sanglotait Keiko.

Tout à son rôle, elle ne put apercevoir le fin sourire de Hisagi.

-Hé ! Mais j'ai oublié mon bento, moi !

-Vous pensez déjà à manger ? Se risqua le tatoué.

-À l'action même, non, mais une idée en entraîne une autre, et je viens de me rendre compte de mon oubli.

Elle grimaça au dernier mot.

-Il y a vraiment des jours où je me dis que je pouvais oublier ma tête si elle n'était pas attachée à mes épaules, finit-elle par soupirer.

Elle attrapa un nouveau formulaire. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés qu'elle s'occupait de l'administration et lui bouclait la maquette du magazine. Celui-ci avait pris du retard, entre le départ du capitaine, l'accumulation de la paperasse, puis son propre état psychologique.

-Quelle pitié d'être aussi bête, gémit-elle.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à rentrer chez vous pour la chercher.

-Je ne suis pas assez rapide, malheureusement. Et ma vice-capitaine ne doit pas quitter la capitainerie.

-Et un de vos subordonnés ?

-Ils ne sont pas shinigamis. Les portes se fermeraient. Non, vraiment, je n'ai plus qu'à foncer au premier stand de nourriture du Rukongaï.

-Mais le Seireitei propose ce genre de service aussi. Il y a des restaurants, la cafétéria de la capitainerie...

-Pas assez d'argent, maugréa-t-elle. La solde, je l'utilise pour garder mon bâtiment en état. Il en a bien besoin, je peux te l'assurer. Bon, c'est pas grave, un petit jeûne de temps à autre, ça entretient la forme.

Elle se replongea dans son travail sans un mot de plus, comme si elle avait parlé du temps qu'il faisait, faisant réfléchir son second.

-Vous voulez que je vous invite ?

-Ne t'oblige pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas, lui assura-t-elle sans relever le nez. Je ne serai pas à mon premier coup !

Hisagi fit la moue. Ça lui était arrivé à lui aussi, et ça ne lui avait jamais vraiment amélioré l'humeur, allant jusqu'à faire fuir son entourage pendant deux-trois jours. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ça ne soit pas son cas, sinon l'ambiance allait plus que s'alourdir.

Et il continuait d'espérer alors que les secondes s'égrenaient, les rapprochant du moment où le gong secouera le Gotei 13, signalant l'heure du déjeuner. Mais lorsque le signal retentit, elle ne fit aucun commentaire, continuant sa tâche sans relever le nez, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et la situation fut pire encore. En effet, Hisagi avait l'habitude de manger son bento dans le bureau mais c'était un manque de politesse d'agiter de la nourriture sous le nez de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait manger. Manger dehors ? Mais il pleuvait à verse depuis deux bonnes heures et ça ne semblait pas se calmer avant un moment...

Alors il reprit la maquette, peaufinant la version définitive et relisant jusqu'à l'écœurement.

-Je crois que même en le fixant avec un regard affamé, le magazine ne deviendra pas plus appétissant que ça.

Sursautant, il fit la tête d'un enfant pris en faute, ce qui fit sourire sa supérieure.

-Si t'as faim, mange. Si tu n'as pas faim, ne mange pas. C'est un ordre.

Elle l'appuya d'un clin d'œil amical auquel il répondit d'un faible sourire.

C'est sûr, avec un capitaine, même remplaçante, comme ça à la tête de leur division, l'atmosphère allait devenir tout autre. Peut-être que l'amertume de la trahison pourrait enfin disparaître de leur mur avec ce vent de nouveauté.

-Vous comptez me manger ou vous vous êtes perdu dans votre cerveau ?

-Eum, pardon, je... non.

-Bonne idée, j'ai affreusement mauvais goût.

Les piles continuaient à s'échanger dans le calme le plus total. Mais aussi vite allait-elle, la fin de la journée arriva bien avant celle des formulaires.

-Et je te parie que demain la pile en fera le double, grogna Keiko.

Elle marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir, avant de se tourner vers Hisagi, l'index sur le menton et un air candide sur le visage (vraiment déplacé sur ce visage absurde).

-Tu crois que ce sont de petites fées qui s'amusent à échanger les piles ?

Il eut un bref regard interloqué avant de reprendre son habituel air blasé. Elle n'était  _définitivement_  pas comme les autres. Que ce soit au Seireitei ou au Rukongaï, d'ailleurs.

-Bon, on se revoit demain, donc ?

-Oui, capitaine. À demain.

-J'espère que cette fois-ci, je penserai à mon bento, grommela-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Un peu éberlué, Hisagi regarda cette drôle de femme s'éloigner, d'un pas paraissant lourd et maladroit. Vraiment étrange...

°XxX°

La tête renversée en arrière, Keiko tentait de s'installer confortablement dans le baquet d'eau chaude bien trop petit pour son corps d'adulte. En effet, de part et d'autre, ses membres pendaient, ce qui ne l'aidait pas dans sa recherche du confort.

-Je me sens... si lourde, souffla-t-elle à travers la vapeur d'eau chaude.

Les petites plumes qui lui servaient de chevelures étaient humides et étrangement ébouriffées, ses yeux jaunes étaient rougis suite à une erreur de savonnage. Sa peau dorée était traversée par quelques gouttes qui faisaient leur petit chemin.

À voir ses membres fins, il était difficile de comprendre son embarras à marcher ou encore sa posture courbée.

Mais il fallait savoir qu'elle n'était pas née ainsi. Elle était morte humaine, après tout. Et elle était apparue au Rukongaï avec de vrais cheveux et des yeux normaux.

-Raah !

S'énervant, elle sortit du baquet et entreprit de s'habiller. Elle ne se rappelait pas pour quelle raison elle était ainsi, et elle aura beau se creuser la soupière, ça ne changerait rien. Le trou noir, on vous dit !

Croisant son reflet par hasard, elle soupira de nouveau.

Si seulement elle pouvait redevenir humaine à part entière !

°XxX°

Kira ne devrait pas être là. Il le savait mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait un besoin presque viscéral de réponse. C'était, c'était...

De nouveau, les dossiers des élèves de l'Académie des Shinigamis. Le dossier de Keiko Asa. Hélas, il ne lui apprit rien de plus que lors de la visite précédente.

Soupirant de dépit, il reposa le document à sa place. Il avait déjà cherché, au cas où, la lieutenante mais, comme elle l'avait dit, elle n'avait pas dépassé l'épreuve des zanpakûtos lors de la première année d'étude.

« Élève médiocre, préfère rêvasser et charmer ses camarades que d'étudier. »

Elle semblait avoir disparu, ensuite au fond du dossier, une note informait son consultant qu'un scandale entre professeur et une élève avait éclaté. Le professeur avait gardé sa place, quand à l'élève…

Kyoko n'avait jamais fini son année. Et elle était vice-capitaine.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, à elle non plus il n'avait pas vu de zanpakûto ni sentit de reiatsu. Était-ce commun à toute leur division ?

Kira secoua la tête.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le sotaïcho ne laisserait jamais des shinigamis sans diplôme exercer au Seireitei !

Une petite voix -ressemblant étrangement à un mélange entre Ichimaru et Asa- lui susurra que la 14e division était au Rukongai et donc en-dehors de la juridiction fortement, du Goteï 13.

-Vu comme ça…

-Quelqu'un est là ?

Remettant en vitesse les dossiers en place, Izuru fila, évitant de peu d'être repéré par le shinigami de garde. Heureusement qu'il avait camouflé correctement, comme le lui avait enseigné son ancien capitaine.

°XxX°

Kyoko défaisait lentement sa coiffure compliquée. Ses cheveux étaient tellement tirés qu'ils en étaient douloureux. Il faut souffrir pour être belle ! Tu parles…

Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'ils dévalèrent enfin ses épaules fatiguées. Et dire que demain, elle allait devoir tout remettre en place… Décourageant.

Brossant avec attention ses cheveux, elle fixait son reflet dans le miroir, soucieuse. Si la maturation intellectuelle était proche du temps où ils étaient vivants, les corps, eux, croissaient à leur propre rythme, gênant parfois leurs propriétaires. Comment être pris au sérieux dans le cas du capitaine Hitsugaya, par exemple ? Faire ses preuves constamment était éreintant.

Aucune ride ne s'était glissé sur son visage de porcelaine, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les redouter. La peur de ne plus plaire se creusait dans son esprit. C'était ridicule, elle savait bien que sa partenaire était plus vieille qu'elle et sera ainsi la première victime des affres de l'âge, mais… Elle avait toujours été très coquette, ce qui lui avait bien joué bien des tours pendant son « enfance ».

Reposant sa brosse en soupirant de nouveau, elle les attacha lâchement pour la nuit. Se miner l'esprit avant de dormir n'était pas une chose agréable à faire.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pensive, ma petite guêpe, susurra-t-on à son oreille.

-Kei-chan ! Tu es trempée ! Se plaignit-elle.

-Déjà, ce sont juste mes cheveux, corrigea-t-elle, et ils ne sont que humides. De plus, ce n'est pas un état qui te déplaît, normalement…

Son sourire pervers ne trompa nullement sa compagne qui lui balança sa brosse dans le nez.

-Maais, gémit-elle en se le tenant. Pourquoi ?

S'ensuivit une course-poursuite à travers la capitainerie. Heureusement que leurs subordonnés étaient déjà rentrés, parce que bonjour l'image qu'elles donnaient !

-Si tu crois pouvoir m'échapper, chantonna Kyoko. Je n'ai qu'à suivre ton reiatsu pour te trouver, tu sais !

Se maudissant à ce sujet, elle n'eut plus qu'à reprendre sa fuite. Heureusement que leurs zanpakûtos étaient restés dans leur chambre, tiens, ou elle se serait retrouvée épinglée au mur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !

-NEED HELP !

-Trouvée~

**Author's Note:**

> Sôtaicho : Capitaine-commandant.


End file.
